godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Mothra Leo
Mothra Leo (Lee-oh) formally know as Baby Mothra is a current member of the Earth Defenders and is the son of Mothra The Guardian of Mortals, who was killed by Battra under the control of Minnete and Mallory, after which he and his sister Mothra Lea retreated to Monster Islands. After the Trilopod War, Godzilla welcomed Leo and Lea to the Earth Defenders in gratitude to them and their mother helping him defeat Destoroyah. Appearance In his current Larval stage, Mothra Leo resembles a large brown segmented caterpillar. He has blues eyes within crater like sockets. He has a pair of mandibles with small pair of tusks, one on each side of the mouth. Below his head a 3 pairs of small legs. At the end of his tail is a spike that stick upwards. After becoming a member of Fairy Tail, Leo is given a green Guild Mark on the largest portion of his segmented body. This helps differentiate him from his sister. Personality Mothra Leo has been shown as being very kind, yet also shy and timid at times. He often gets very afraid when he encounters a strong Kaiju like Destroyah, but sometimes will brush aside his fears to protect those he cares about, such as when he attacked his uncle Battra by biting on one of his thorax pincers when he tried to attack Mothra, and also when he tried to help Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss fight off a group of soldiers from Grimoire Heart that invaded the Fairy Tail base camp on Tenrou Island. He also shares a friendly relationship with Lisanna. History Not much is known about Mothra Leo's history other than that he and his sister were given birth by Mothra at some point before the Devonian Arc, about 2009. Synopsis Devonian Arc Mothra Leo, known as Baby Mothra back then, is first sited when he accompanies his sister Mothra Lea and mother Mothra in aiding Godzilla against Destroyah. They hold back temporally as Mothra battles Destoroyah. When their mother is struck down by Destoroyah, Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea join the battle. As Godzilla blasts Destoroyah with his Atomic Breath, the Mothra Twins trap her in their webbing. Once Destoroyah is defeated, Godzilla says thanks to Mothra and her offspring, Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea carry their mother gently on their backs as they swim back to Infant Island. Some time later, when Lucy Casprell ends up being washed up on Infant Island, Baby Mothra is seen resting alongside his mother and sister. Trilopod War Arc Four years later, after the Godzilla and Anguirus defeat the Cryog MechaGodzilla drones and Mecha-King Ghidorah in Siberia, Baby Mothra appears in a vision that Lucy Caprell has when she touches the hands Minette and Mallory. He appears in the vision along with Godzilla, Mothra Lea and King Caesar in a destroyed city getting attacked by Cryog ships. Later after Mallory and Minette call upon Battra, they order him to attack Infant Island and ordered to kill Mothra under the orders the psychic twins Minette and Mallory. Mothra (who is still injured from Destroyah) battles Battra, Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea try to fire their webbing at Battra but he avoids them. A grounded Mothra blasts Battra with her Antenna Beams and Battra is struck down and Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea act fast as they battle their uncle. Baby Mothra bites Battra's thorax pincer but Battra takes flight, with Baby Mothra still clamping on. Mothra continues to battle her brother so she can by her offspring some time as they retreat with the Shobijin and the surviving Islanders. The larvae witness Infant Island being engulfed in a massive explosion. Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea head towards Monster Islands for refuge, Battra finds them again and is ordered to kill them by Minette and Mallory. Battra blasts both of the twins but they survive. When the Trilopods invade Monster Islands, the Mothra Twins manage to escape the Trilopods. They are not seen again afterwards as they were not present when Godzilla and the other Earth Monsters faced the Trilopod threat in Las Angles. Post-Trilopod War Arc At some point after the Trilopod War, Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea are welcomed to Monster Islands by Godzilla and are offered a place among the Kaiju of Earth Defenders, with Godzilla acting as a foster father. Later, Mothra Leo and the other Earth Defenders go to the sacred ruins of the Eight Guardians of Terra to meet with Godzilla and Manda as Manda becomes the newest member of the team. In 2015, after Titanosaurus had not returned from his scouting mission, Mothra Leo and the other Earth Defenders went on a search party for several weeks to find their lost comrade but after a week they assumed the works and thought Titanosaurus was dead. They soon find out that Titanosaurus is alive but had sided with SpaceGodzilla, making them felt hurt and betrayed. In 2016, after Godzilla returns from Brisbane, Baby Mothra and the other Earth Defenders listen to him as he explains about the existence of a rival kaiju faction. Godzilla tells the Mothra Twins that he believes they are ready to join the other Earth Defenders in battle. Suddenly SpaceGodzilla and the Earth Conquerors invade Monster Islands and a battle is underway. However a magic circle appears above the islands and proceeds to suck up the kaiju. Godzilla holds onto Baby Mothra and Mothra lay in the magic vortex but they are separated when the enter Earth Land. Thankfully, Baby Mothra and the other Earth Defenders find their way to Magnolia where they find Godzilla and Fairy Tail, as well aiding in combating Dark Unicorn and Naked Mummy. Later the Earth Defenders are welcomed into the Fairy Tail guild by Master Makarov Dreyar. As the Earth Defenders explain of Mothra's death, Lisanna and Mirajane Strauss comfort Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea. Baby Mothra is seated with the other Earth Defenders and the core members of Fairy Tail as they view Godzilla memories. As the Fairy Tail mages witness Godzilla's memories, they see Baby Mothra and his sister battle with Battra and their escape from Infant Island. Baby Mothra doesn't part take in the bar fight as he and his sister stay with the female members of Fairy tail while the other Earth Defenders take part I the bar-room-brawl, he and his sister are shocked when Godzilla gets a table to the face. After the party settles, Baby Mothra and Mothra Lea are sleeping with the Strauss siblings. The next day, Baby Mothra is with Mothra Leo, The Shobijin, King Caesar, Manda, Lisanna, Gray FullBuster and Juvia Lockser. Lisanna questions why he is given the name Baby Mothra and the Shobiin explain it is because he is the youngest of the twins, but Lisanna was unsure as it would sound weird when he gets older and the Shobijin allow her to give Baby Mothra a new name. Baby Mothra is now given the name of Mothra Leo, much to the larva's delight. Tenrou Island One week later, Mothra Leo is hanging out with Rodan, Lisanna, Wendy Marvell and Carla as Carla explains her ability of clairvoyance. One week later, Mothra Leo is on stage along with the other Earth Defenders alongside Erza Scarlet, Mirajane and Gildarts Clive as Makarov announces this years S-Class Wizard Trials ad states that the Earth Defenders will be involved as partners for each team. Mothra Leo is teamed up with Manda, Lisanna and Juvia. Another week later, Leo and his team board a ship to Tenrou Island. Freed Justine Freed Justine places a barrier on the boat, preventing the other teams from leaving. Once the barrier disappears Mothra Leo, Lisanna, Manda and Juvia swim towards the island. Mothra Leo and his team encounter Erza Scarlet in a Intence Combat Route. Mothra Leo stays out of he battle knowing he will get in the way. Unfortunately for them, they loose, with Mothra Leo hiding from Erza and shaking in terror. Soon the team heads back to Fairy Tail's base camp with Erza and Mirajane and they encounter Kumonga and Kamoebas. Mothra Leo begins to feel down as he hears that Mothra Lea won but he is cheered up by Lisanna. After Erza, Juvia, Manda, Kamoebas and Kumonga leave to search for the others, Mothra Leo sleeps as Mirajane and Lisanna talk with the Shobijin. Later, the camp is invaded by Grimoire Heart soldiers, Lisanna tells Leo to stay in the tent with the Shobijin. Feeling guilty for hiding while Mira and Lisanna where fighting, Leo headed out to fight the soldiers. He distracted the soldiers and fired his Silk Shot at them but more came to attack him, worrying Lisanna. He is saved when Mothra Lea fires silk at the soldiers and prevents the attack. Mothra Lea informs the Strauss Sisters of the dark force Godzilla felt earlier. Lisanna becomes cross with Leo after he went out to fight, leaving the larva upset and guilty again but Lisanna softens up and lightens Leo's spirits. The group are confronted by Azuma and Destoroyah, causing Mothra Lea and Mothra Lea to tremble with fear. As Mirajane and Lisanna face the threat, the Mothra Twins and the Shobijin watch from the sidelines. All present soon hear the echoing roar of Godzilla, hinting there is chance for war to tip in favour of the Earth Defenders and Fairy Tail. When Lisanna is trapped in the time bomb set by Azuma, the Mothra twins aid Mirajne in trying to free her but with no luck. As Mirajane is get overpowered by Destoroyah, Lea and Leo fire wedding at Destoroyah's arm to prevent the next blow. The anger Destroyah retaliates by unleashing her Oxygen Land Mines, blasting the larvae and angering Mirajane. The larvae and the Shobijin are then left in shock as Mirajane tries to shield Lisanna from the bomb blast. After Azuma and Destroyah have left. Leo, Lea, the Shobjin and Lisanna soon hear the echoing roar of King Caesar who has entered his berserk-mode, much to the fear of Leo. Soon Leo, Lisanna, Lea and the Shobjin encounter Levy McGarden, Gajeel RedFox, Gorosaurus and Baragon. Baragon and Gajeel are added to the wounded with Mirajane. Soon, Leo, Lisanna, The Shobijin, Levy and Gorosaurus witness Mothra Lea begin to spin her cocoon, realizing her larval stage is over, raising the groups hopes. But the hope disappears when they realize Lea while take possibly three weeks to full transform. The mood is brought down further when an injured Elfman Strauss and Zilla arrive carry Evergreen now unconscious. As Lisanna and Elfman cry, Leo and the other kaiju a left feeling useless until Levy convince the others that they must come together to defeat their enemies. Elfman's group are added to the wounded but Panther Lily arrives telling Lisanna and Levy that Natsu Dragneel, Godzilla and their team are making their way to base camp. The three turn to see Mothra Leo and Gorosaurus watching over Mothra Lea's Cocoon as the Shobijin try to speed up the transformation but with no prevail. The group is soon confronted by Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras. Mothra Leo stays behind Lisanna as she Levy, Gorosaurus and Pantherlily prepare for combat. Leo and The Shobijin stay by Mothra Lea's cocoon to prevent the enemy from attacking her. When Lisanna, Levy, Lily and Gorosaurus are taken down by Rustyrose and Ebirah, Mothra Leo is attack by Kamacuras and taken down. Before the group is finished off, Freed Justice, Bickslow, Kamoebas and Kumonga arrive in time to save them. Mothra Leo and the other watch from the side lines as they try to recover. Soon the Earth Defenders notice that the Fairy Tail mages begin to loose their magic power as the Tenrou Tree falls but after Anguirus and Erza manage to defeat Azuma and Destoroyah, the Fairy Tail mages regain their energy and the group begins to carry on combating the intruders. The group is soon trapped by Rustyrose's Tower of Dingir but after Bickslow uses Figure Eyes to control Elfman and takes out Rustyrose as well as Ebirah and Kamacuras, which frees the group. As Kamacuras comes zooming towards the group, Mothra Leo acts fasts and blast a stream of silk into the mantis kaiju's face, blinding him. After Rustyrose, Ebirah and Kamacuras are defeated, Mothra Leo and the others encounter Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy Heartflia and Happy Happy, Rodan, Wendy and Carla who are caring the unconscious Makarov and Cana. Leo comfort Lisanna when she becomes upset again. With the two groups now together, the begin to device a plan to combat Grimoire Heart and the Earth Conquerors. Later, Godzilla explains to Mothra Leo and the other kaiju about Ultear's Arc of Time, Leo and the other Earth Defenders agree that King Caesar could match Ultear with his magical capabilities. Soon Godzilla, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Rodan and The Exceeds leave to find Master Hades, Mothra Leo and the others stay at the base camp as the defence team. As Gorosaurus and Kamoebas serve as look out and Levy and Freed work on creating the defence enchantment, Mothra Leo and the Shobijin guard his sister's cocoon. After Bickslow and Kumonga return from getting rid of Rusty, Ebirah and Kamacuras, the group is ambushed by Yomazu, Kawazu, Ganimes and Dagahra who have returned after their defeat by Gajeel, Levy, Baragon and Gorosaurus. The group is also attack by Kain Hikaru, who had awoken after his defeat by Natsu, Lucy and Godzilla. As Kain controls Elfman to attack Lisanna and Kain attempt to get closer to Lisanna, Mothra Leo bites Kain's leg to protect Lisanna. However Kain picks up Leo and threatens to kill him, much to the fear of Lisanna but when Cana reawakens she uses her card magic to strike Kain and free Mothra Leo. As Levy and Gorosaurus come to their aid, Mothra Leo gets ready to help out, but Lisanna gets worried that he will get hurt, but Leo gives a glare and a determined chirp as Leo wants to help out the others as it is his duty as an Earth Defenders (as the Shobijin explain to Lisanna). Lisanna apologies to Leo for being over-protective of him and allows him to join the battle Kain. After Gorosaurus uses his new roar attack on Kain in his mist-body and the dark mage changes to his normal body, Leo uses his Silk Shoot to cover Kain's face and make him trip, allowing Lisanna, Levy and Cana to perform their Unison Raid: Triple Unison Explosion to defeat Kain. As Freed, Bickslow, Kamoebas and Kumonga are dealing with Yomazu, Kawazu, Ganimes and Dagahra, Mothra Leo and Gorosaurus help the girls in getting Elfman out off the hole that Gorosaurus accidently stomped the Take-over mage into. Leo, Gorosaurus and the girls see that others are having difficulty with the enemy but they are currently out of strength, Leo chirping to Gorosaurus that they have to find a way regain their energy until Elfman points out a way to regain their strength: Eating the large wall of cooked eggs created from Kawazu. Mothra Leo, Lisanna, Gorosaurus, Levy and Cana are of course grossed out this since the eggs came the chicken's mouth but Elfman goes a head and eats eggs regardless. Mothra Leo and the others see that Elfman, Freed and Bickslow had defeated much to their joy, however as Kamoebas and Kumonga continue their face off with Ganimes and Dagahra, they soon attack when another Earth Conqueror Gaira attacks the spider and the turtle. Mothra Leo and Gorosaurus are shocked to see their former ally from the Trilopod War Mothra Leo witness Gaira take down Gorosaurus and is horrified when he sees Ganimes slice off one of Kumonga's leg. Soon everyone at the camp sees a huge lightening flame appearing in the sky (originating from Nastu's Lightning Flame Dragon mode in the battle at Grimoire Heart's ship). After Gorosaurus gets free from being pinned by Gaira and the ogre attempts to dinosaur but Mothra Leo and the others are soon shocked when they see Sanda arrive and punch Gaira to stop his attack. After Gaira and Sanda brawl with one another when Sanda defends Fairy Tail and the Earth Defenders, Mothra Leo and the others are soon horrorfied when they see Dagahra attempt to murder both of the Gargantuas when Sanda attemphts to reveal to Gaira why he joined the Earth Conquerors, with Sanda taking the full force of the attack to save Gaira. Abilities Silk Shot: ''' In his larval state, Mothra Leo's basic attack is to shoot a webbing from his mouth. With this webbing, he can entangle opponents, this technique being used on opponents like Erza, Dark Guild Soldiers and Destoroyah. '''Immense Strength: Despite his small size, Mothra Leo has been shown to pack a punch. His strong mandibles allow him to bite opponents like Battra. He is also a powerful swimmer like his sister. Category:Earth Defenders Category:Characters Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju